


"Malaquadyne."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuAnn Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 4, Day 4 - Ocean, Everyone is there, F/M, I'm proud of this, Kinda tearjerker, Memories, ShuAnnWeek2019, ShuAnnWeek2k19, Tearjerker, There's an OST, This isn't an Avengers reference, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, but in a Happy Way, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "Heavy water spell. Affects a group of enemies."Because sometimes isn't easy to see your wife while giving your speech. After all, you and her went through a lot of things, both good and sad. But she's here. She's real. And your love is real too. This night is one of the most special you are going to remember from now on. Be happy. (Day 4 - Ocean/Beach)





	"Malaquadyne."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Ocean
> 
> Gotta admit. I'm proud of how this turned out. I haven't been to many weddings right now but sometimes the emotion is overwhelming not only to the newlyweds but also to all the guests.
> 
> I recommend (rather, beg) that once you get to a certain BOLD phrase of the story, open another tab and search for the Kitty Kallen version of "It's been a long, long time". Seriously I was listening to this and another song before as I was writing this and my god, that Avengers Endgame ending got me very satisfied.

“Why does people do that they do? Do they think about the consequences? Do they think about their past and how his present will affect their future? To me, I really think it’s just human nature. Something that blooms from nothing and only keeps growing, like a little snowball ready to crash and crumble in the snowy mountains.

That feeling started when a first saw Ann a rainy morning when I was going to school.

I didn’t realized at that moment -mainly because I was dealing with the rejection of society, not saying goodbye to my friends in Inaba, among other things- when she gave me that sweet smile of hers that I was watching a side of Ann that she didn’t show to almost nobody: The Ann who cares for her friends, family and most of all, the one who didn’t need photoshoots or fancy clothes to be fierce and confident about herself.

But that same smile was only there by a moment. A spark of something more waiting for the right match to strike and ignite those fireworks of hers. I still remember how a certain person saw her and treated like she doesn’t is: Like a toy. Something disposable once she didn’t have a purpose in life. Then again, I didn’t realize that until a loud mouth, strong blonde head came to me telling who he was.”

A row of laughter erupted from everyone in the room. The blonde guy in the main table pointed at the groom and this one returned the gesture. 

“For reasons unknown, I came to school much later than usual. I mean, if I tell you people that a certain feline help Ryuji and me to escape from a large castle controlled by a teacher who only wore his pink undies instead of my school, I guess you won’t believe me. But then again, there’s a lot of booze flowing around here so I’ll just wait until everyone is tipsy enough, don’t worry.”

Another quick laugh in the room. The feline figure laying on the lap of the bride gave the groom a smirk, or the cat-not-cat version of a smirk. May we never know.

“Oh. And there’s this one time she did the biggest trick of all while acting. Let’s be honest, there’s almost no people, who goes to you one morning and asks you to be a model. But no simple model, rather a nude model! Who could ever believe it!?”

A ‘ooh’ among chuckles erupted in the ballroom. While the bride covered her face with the hand that had both the engagement and wedding ring, a certain dark blue hair in a bun person shrugged in a exaggerated fashion and while keeping her arms in the air, he exclaimed:

“I’M STILL SORRY! DIDN’T MEANT TO DO IT THAT WAY!”

The laughter in the ballroom complemented the manners of the lanky man, while the orange hair in a bun girl matching his next to him gave him a playful smack on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Yusuke, all is forgiven. Because you see… Well, rather all of you most need to know, Ann isn’t stupid. Like, you know that saying that reads: ‘Blonde people are stupid because of all the bleach they used’,well while Ryuji there, kinda… fits on that stereotype,” some laughs came out of the people on their tables while Ryuji waived at him with his hand like saying ‘I don’t care, man’, “Ann didn’t fit at all in that. Seriously speaking, if the person who saw a platinum blonde who told it to sell her all the t-shirts it had in sale, please raise your hand, I seriously want to meet you and ask you what happened.” Laughs and chuckles from everyone, while Ann lightly smacked Ren’s right leg. 

A slightly pause to drink some water.

“But that wasn’t the only Ann I got to meet in Tokyo. There was another Ann that became one of the reasons why today is my closest partner and now, my beautiful wife. The Ann who learned to give forgiveness to whose who didn’t ask for, not because they didn’t deserve it, but because they needed it so much. Even when they weren’t involved in the problem at all. The Ann who teaches herself to be strong, to be independent, to be the most caring person in some times, while keeping that steel strong temple in others. Swift like coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon and the strength of a raging fire, but mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

Another pause accompanied with applause.

“But with all of that… There’s also a lot of people I need to thank for. First of all, mister and miss Takamaki.” Another round of applause along with some ‘Wooos!’ and whistles from some people, who knew that Futaba could whistle that strong. “I cannot, I simply cannot believe how, in the entire world, both of you gave birth to the most beautiful, good-looking, sincere and hottest human being I’ve ever seen in my life. And to be honest, if any of your good genes came down to Ann, I don’t believe how good our children are gonna be, and for that, thank you so much.” Applause and the blush of the bride were well received by Ann’s parents.

“To my mom and dad.” More cheers from everyone. “That while I was told by the society that what I did was wrong, both of you, of all the people who could reject me, told me that I was right and stood for me when I didn’t got the chance to even refuse those views. You stood by me, and worked every single second to help me become the best of a person. Ever since I was born, ever since I become a delinquent, and even today, when I’m now a husband; you were there, you cared for me, and most of all, you loved me. For that, I thank you so much.” Applause.

“To Sojiro Sakura.” Applause. “That while his heart was totally closed at first into the possibility of taking care of a delinquent and who, in the beginning was a different person to the one who is seated in this table, and who, still gave me a place to live, a reason to be focused, and mostly, my love for coffee, something that me and Ann enjoy each morning. To become almost like a second father for me. For all that, I thank you so much.” Applause.

“To Morgana.” A round of cheering for the feline who was elevated to be at the sight of everyone of the room.”...who most of all, took care of my good sleep patterns, while funny that could sound. And who stood by my side as a partner, rather that a mascot: I thank you.” 

“To Ryuji.” More cheering and some whistles came for the ‘bad (good) boy’ of the table. “Whose well timed hot whines of a person led to him becoming my first true friend in Tokyo and whose antics sent the significance of companionship and loyalty to someone who almost forgot those words. And while you almost tried to kill me with ramen once, I still consider you to be the first person to help me with whatever plan I got in mind: I thank you.”

“To Shiho.” The loudest cheering came to the person next to Ryuji, carefully cuddled with him. “Who not only went by one of the experiences that I don’t want anyone to pass, even to my worst enemy, but who also went on, stood up and taught me that the best way to let out the past, rather than just forgetting about it, is to face it and walk past it. Nothing more of the best by our National Volleyball team captain.” A round of cheering accompanied the gesture. “And who gave me-after Ann’s parents- her blessing to finally marry the woman of my life: I thank you, so much.”

“To Yusuke” Applause once again. “Who taught me that the antics of a person define their personality and who taught me to see the beauty of everything around me. But also who made Ann think something more than crepes,” A smack to Ren by her wife followed the laughs of the sentence. “and whose oddities led me to become more fascinated with the simple things in life: I thank you.”

“To Makoto and Haru.” Cheering. “Whose discipline in life from one, and caring from the other; taught me that I must strong but also that i need to keep both feet in the ground. Not to be carried only by feelings, but also by reason. And also because of the help you gave me and Ann to make this wedding possible,” cheers and whistles pointed at the women seated each at both ends of the table. “because let’s face it: Who thought to make a wedding in a cruise ship and make it a week long celebration, and also because of the honeymoon gift you gave us: I thank you both,”

“To Futaba~” Once again cheers came to the orange hair in a bun girl who was oddly enough leaned against the back of Yusuke and sending peace signs to everyone in the room. “Whose experience build her a person whose mother would be pride for. And whose antics, which oddly enough match those of Yusuke here, taught me that sometimes… is better to just have fun and go with the flow. And also because I can say, with all of my heart and even if we are not that much related by blood, that you are the best sister I can ask for: I thank you so much.” Applause.

“To all the people in this room, of course.” Applause. “Who in some way, either big or small, became part of my life and taught me parts of my mind that didn’t know existed. Whose contributions gave bloom to something more important in both of our lives. And whose lives made me saw the parts of a society that cast me away years ago and let me knew, that not everyone's the same. I thank you.” Applauses. “Oh that reminds me… Lala, where are you?”

A hand coming from table #3 near the main table showed Lala Escargot, the owner of Crossroads. “Alright, do me a favor and NOT LET OHYA LEAVING THE ROOM ALONE PLEASE!” Laughs and a slight chuckle from the journalist. “You know how she acts when the booze is free flowing, please take care of her. Thank you.” Another round of chuckles.

A deep breath came from Ren. Who looking directly at the microphone, said:

“And finally… my wife, Ann Takamaki.” The loudest cheering erupted in the ballroom and Ren took the opportunity to hold the hand of his now wife.

He took his time while looking and smiling at the ever azure eyes of his companion. Eventually, among the silence, a cheer of “YOU GO,RENREN!” led the ballroom to cheer for him. While he bulked up all of his willpower, in the end, he started to cry, leading his wife to do the same, not breaking the locked look at his husband’s eyes.

“I told myself that I wasn’t going to cry. I really did. But look at her!” He smiled while swiping his tears with the back of hand that holded the microphone while the people cheered for him and Ann wiped their tears with a handkerchief gave by her mother.

He took a deep breath and between broken sobs said:

“Ann, each time I woke up and see you next to me, I thank all the gods of this planet for let me do that. Each time your smile reflects in my eyes, I think to myself what did I do in past lives that led me to you. Every time we talk, I can sense the peace I sometimes don’t have in my life. Every time we argue, I can say we won’t hurt each other, because we realized long ago that a relationship is not become an object of someone, but rather become an equal. I cannot comprehend what I did to deserve the title of ‘your boyfriend’, and now, the title of ‘your husband’. 

I can say, for sure, that after time has ended, the world vanished and both our souls free to roam the universe, we will find each other. I still remember the ‘hope’ your smiled gave to me that rainy march day, and that’s the one of the thousands-even more- of memories I’ve got and still need to create beside you. I still don’t have any idea why you gave me your love, your loyalty, your heart, and most of all, your trust; and I’m pretty sure you think the same.”

A pause to kiss the back of her palm gave him the force to finish his thoughts. His voice, a little less rough from the knot in his throat, let out a soft tone against the mic.

“I’m glad to not only be your husband, but also because, sooner or later, I’ll be the father of your children. And they will be glad of having you as a mother. I’m also glad that you took my hand and help me go past the many hurdles we got. I’m happy to be your friend, I’m happy to be your boyfriend, but most of all, I’m happy to finally say and even scream, not only to the people in this room, but to the whole world, that I’m married to you. 

There’s a lot I want to do with you, and now that my future-hell, our future- sees us walking together, I cannot believe, I still cannot believe that this is a dream. A figment of my imagination. Something that my mind is making piece by piece while still seeing you smile at me in that rainy morning. You know the best of all of this? That this is real, this is happening right now. And for that, I’m not only thank you, but also I have to say: I love you. I love you so much.” A deep kiss sealed his words, the cheering and the tears of some people looking at the now husband and wife became the sounds in the ballroom of the cruise ship.

He let go the hand of his wife, and took the glass of champagne in front of him.

“And for all that, I raised a toast. To our families. To our friends. To our past, present and future. To you Ann. To our connection, our trust, and our pursuit of happiness. I say to all, CHEERS!”

“CHEERS!” 

* * *

It didn’t took a lot for all the guests and people of the main table to recover after the warmful speech made by the husband. Afterwards, the reception finally started aboard the S.S. Philemon, a cruise ship rented and gifted by Haru, 

included with a ready-to-go honeymoon gift. **Both the newlyweds finally enjoyed the party, with their first dance** -which included a set of kisses between them covertly done it even at the view of all the people in the ballroom- and some of the party done-with a great menu, the launch of the garter and the bouquet, the cutting of the cake, and so forth-, they took the opportunity to slip by and let the guests party until they were exhausted.

The salty winds enveloping the main deck and the clear night sky were almost a perfect mix to enhance the joy of the couple. As they sway slowly at the arms of each other and the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the ship, the couple enjoyed their first moments alone after all the planing, al the deadlines, all the anxiety, all their days waiting to see each other before the grand day.

Her, still in her wedding dress along with the black satin jacket of him, covering her of the fresh weather along the little hickies he sneaked while in their first dance, and white slippers-per recommendation by her mother and his mother- instead of the white glossy bridal shoes. Him, with her red and white bow tie, the custom made cufflinks with the form of his old metaverse mask. the red suspenders over his white shirt, black pants and dark loafers.

A tender kiss shared their feelings and the longing they had while been separated before this day. It was Ren who broke the silence, they didn’t stop swaying.

“I can’t believe I’m your husband.” She smiled against his chest.

“Then I can’t believe I’m your wife right now.”

He chuckled to himself. 

“You know… I never believed when you said ‘yes’ that night.” She stopped, raised a brow while looking at him,

“Oh. So you didn’t trust me at all?” 

Ren did her usual rubbing on his nape as the sight of his now wife been irritated with what he said.

“I mean…” Ann’s eyes were as wide as the moon that covered the clear sky.

“Oh! You didn’t trust me at all!” She let out of his arm and crossed both of hers, breaking the mood they had once they got time alone. With a quirked smile to top it all. Ren was going into his first fight as a marriage, and they were only wedded 13 hours ago. ‘Way to go,kiddo’, said his inner Sojiro. ‘Time to recover it, damage control right now’, said his inner Yu Narukami.

“I didn’t mean that,honey. I’m only saying that you could postponed the wedding a few more years. I still gonna love you afterwards, my dear.” He shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

She did believe it. But years of been exposed to certain mannerisms of the ‘Joker’ prepared Ann for this, she knew that some things could go above his head. ‘Time to play with him’, said Hecate in a little square of her mind.

“OH MY GOD REN TAKAMAKI! YOU CAN’T TRUST ON ME!” She said while raising her hands in the air, letting the jacket fall down into the floor for a little more drama.

He almost did felt like in cloud nine when she said his name along with her last name. But still, he was walking into a minefield. “Ann, honey,please don’t worry, I can trust you right n-” 

“NO HONEY. NO DON’TS, OH MY GOD REN!” She turned and faked a pout, giving him the cold shoulder. Ren almost died because of that. He started thinking what he could do to remedy the situation. He couldn’t defuse it, since it was Ann, his now wife. He took his hand to think, only to be snapped out of it to the words of his wife. God, he loved to say that in his mind.

“Ren…” He looked at the back of his wife, who send him a teasing face in the side of her face. The worst case scenario was running while looking at him. ‘Oh no.’

“What. Are. You. Gonna. Do?” Ren saw how her hips made a point on each word and almost smacked himself in the forehead for not seeing her teasing. She clearly was toying with him, he could remember how her acting became more better than their high school years.

With the devilish grin that Joker carried in the metaverse, he took his jacket and while covering his loved one with it, he wrapped her on his arms and whispered into her ear. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, miss Amamiya. Could you show me what to do to earn your trust once again?” He let out a simple kiss on her nape, sending bolts through her body.

She took him by the collar of his shirt still with her back in front of him. “Oh, I can tell you what to do, mister Takamaki. But only if we go to our cabin. You know, for more… pleasure.” The little teasing on her tone of voice while she said those words got Ren into a state of mind he didn't thought it was possible. So, so, so sexy.

“Then lead me to our cabin, my beautiful Panther~” He took her hand, gaining a few steps ahead of her.

“Of course, my beautiful Joker~” She squeezed the hand and smiled when he returned the gesture.

And off they go. His first night as husband and wife. The Joker and the Panther, finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few tears when I wrote all the speech. Jeez, I'm not even thinking about marriage yet and I'm already getting the feels on myself.
> 
> Anyway. This one and Day 7 are my most ambitious fics today. Only 3 days left. 
> 
> Kudos are piña coladas but Comments are vacations. And I'm on vacation now. :3


End file.
